<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dominant Idea by AnyLatix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434132">A Dominant Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyLatix/pseuds/AnyLatix'>AnyLatix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Age, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle BDSM, Gentlefemdom (GFD), Heavy BDSM, Light BDSM, Multi, Switch Alya Césaire, Switch Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyLatix/pseuds/AnyLatix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years, graduation is coming ahead and Alya is finally fed up with Marinette's inability to talk to Adrien.<br/>So she tells Marinette to finally act, or she'll do it her way and her way is to train both of them as subs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ultimatum (SFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!<br/>Warning: I say Cat Noir!<br/>Find the reasons in the end notes of chapter 1.<br/>Also: Find the current status in the absolute end notes.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya proposes an ultimatum on Marinette, both of them get angsty about it and we get a bit of Marichat interaction.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been years Marinette!“ Alya exclaimed to her bluenette friend as they’re going down the entrance stairs of their lycée.  “Seriously, the closest you’ve ever been to a date with him was that one time you were stuck in an elevator with him and we both know how that went.”<br/>
Marinette’s forehead wrinkled under the weight of her friend’s words. Her interjections in that matter slowed down over the recent years. Calling her a lost case more times that she can remember, but she became more adamant again a few months ago.<br/>
“We can’t all be as happy as you and Nino! And I know that graduation is approaching faster than I’d like, but what can I do?”<br/>
“I don’t know; Maybe talk to him like a human being, ask him out or maybe get over him?”<br/>
“You know it’s not that easy!”<br/>
“Are you sure? It worked for me and…” &gt;ping&lt; She pulled out her phone, “speaking of the devil, he just told me to drop by later to, you know… go on a date!”<br/>
“Now you are just mocking me!”<br/>
“Why would I? It’s not like you’re offering much of a target. Hey!” Marinette’s elbow pierced Alya’s side surprisingly, before they both adopt a gentle smile again.<br/>
“How could you just do it?”<br/>
“Do what?”<br/>
“Ask Nino out, talk to him, be with him and, you know… not be like me?” Alya grinned, slinging her arm around her best friend.<br/>
“It was because of you silly! And Adrien of course.” Marinette blinked at her slightly dumbfounded.<br/>
“If you weren’t so awkward around him and Adrien weren’t so socially secluded when he arrived, Nino and I might have never bonded about trying to get you two together. But you know, in the end, I just asked him, and we’ve been growing closer ever since.”<br/>
“So, I am kind of responsible for you two coming together?”<br/>
“Don’t stretch your luck young lady! I did the work here. In fact, I did my work, while also trying to do yours, while you stayed a bumbling mess.”</p><p>The two of them stopped in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.<br/>
“What do we do now?” Marinette asked searching desperately for the brunette’s eyes.<br/>
“Look, I am done fooling around with your shenanigans, but I am still willing to help.” She pressed a kiss on Marinette’s forehead, took a few steps towards her home, before she turned around. A sudden change in her expression, sending shivers down the bluenette’s spine.</p><p>“Make a move tomorrow or I am going to do it my way!”</p><p>Marinette just stared as her friend’s face softens and she continued her way home, giving a lazy wave in her direction before turning the corner. Weren’t we already doing it her way? Marinette asked herself, nearly stumbling over the one step into the bakery. She rarely saw her friend that serious to begin with and it might have been the first time she saw it aimed at her.<br/>
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v</p><p>Barely noticing her parents behind the counter, she made her way upstairs.<br/>“Dinner is in the kitchen, honey.” Marinette hears her mother shout as she enters her room and drops stuff on the ground. Still lost in her thoughts, she falls on her bed as Tikki comes through the open window. She spends most of the school days with Plagg these days, since Hawk Moth disappeared last year. They were on edge for a few months, but since then, they relaxed a bit and patrolled less often.<br/>“You look a bit distraught Marinette. Is everything alright?”<br/>“Alya just shot me that look.”<br/>“That look? Didn’t I just saw her striding down the street with a smug grin on her face?”<br/>“She told me to make a move on Adrien by tomorrow or she’ll make me do it her way!” The young adult muffled with her head stuck in a pillow.<br/>“Any idea of what ‘her’ way looks like?” Tikki questioned, landing next to her head on the pillow.<br/>“I have no idea, but her look and then her smug face… I have to expect the worse!”<br/>“You’re overly dramatic Marinette. She’s still your best friend, isn’t she?”<br/>“Yes, she is, but you’ve seen how she is when she has that look on her face and I basically botched every attempt she secured me over the last few years. What if she’s finally done with me, when I don’t act by tomorrow?”<br/>Tikki quivered as she remembered how Alya nearly made Chloé cry, when she dared to insult Nino last summer. She’s certainly not to joke around with in that mood. She thought before addressing her friend again.<br/>“She didn’t drop you the last thousand times and I can’t imagine her turning on you. I think she just want the best for you and since affirmation didn’t seem to work with you, maybe she thought that fear will.”<br/>“If she wanted me stuck in a pillow and worrying about either situation, she succeeded spectacularly.”<br/>v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v</p><p>Alya dropped her stuff at home, before grabbing her overnight bag and heading to Nino. Her apartment had become quite crowded due to the twins growing up, so her parents didn’t mind her staying over at Nino’s place. She couldn’t believe that she imposed an ultimatum on Marinette, but at the same time she was quite excited to get new toys to play with in the coming weeks, if she could figure out a way to get them both to agree. It’s going to be fine! She reassured herself as the door closed behind her. Bouncing ideas in her head, her elated stride carried her to Nino’s place.<br/>
“Hey there beautiful!” Nino leaned in the door, as she ascended the staircase.<br/>
“Hey, bad boy.” She smirked, planted a kiss on his cheek and stole the cap of his head while stepping inside.<br/>
“That’s less sass than usual. Care to tell me what’s going on?”<br/>
“Not much… I just have to figure out a way to turn Marinette and Adrien into my playthings by tomorrow.”<br/>
“Tomorrow?” Nino raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”<br/>
“I maybe have pressured Mari to make a move by tomorrow or I would take charge of bringing them together.” They both fell onto the couch. The brunette suddenly looked nervous, so he pulled her into a hug and pushed a kiss on her lips.<br/>
“Don’t worry we’ll figure something out. But maybe give us more than two days next time. Okay?” “Did I tell you often enough how much I love you?”<br/>
“Every time you smile, miss Rouge.”<br/>
“What did I do to deserve you?”<br/>
“You’ve just been yourself.” Alya placed another kiss on him, making sure to lick his upper lip on its way out, just to make a face.<br/>
“Have you always been that disgustingly sweet?”<br/>
“And there’s the rest of the sass!” Both of them smiled and embraced again. They were lost in each other for a while, before Alya rested her head on his chest.<br/>
“So, how are we going to do this?”<br/>
“Don’t make this a we-thing! You brought that on yourself, I’m just here to help.” Alya tipped on his nose.<br/>
“You just want the fun without the work!”<br/>
“That’s true, but still.” An awkward pause filled the air between them.<br/>
“Do you think Adrien will be up for it?” Alya hesitated.<br/>
“I don’t know. I’ve been relatively open with him since I don’t think he had someone else to talk to, but I wasn’t specific, especially when it comes to us.”<br/>
“Do you think you can ask him to talk with me about it?”<br/>
“I guess. He is very fond of you after all, but I don’t know if he’ll be willing to talk about that.”<br/>
“Hmm, if he wont, I guess my way has to just plan the dates for them and tying Marinette to the chair…” Her mind wandered for a second, “so that she won’t run away. Or fall over!” She chuckled at the thought and then reached out to turn on the tv.<br/>
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v</p><p>“Well Plagg, what are we going to do for the rest of the evening?” Adrien asked his eating companion.<br/>
“Just shove in a movie and plant yourself next to me!”<br/>
“Spending the rare occasion on the couch, next to a cheese-eating glutton? I think I’ll pass.” He responded and sat down on the piano. The beginning of the Monnshine sonata tinted the room in gloom. After his father left last year, he did everything to feel close to his mother again. A flying black creature passed his view, slightly disrupting his play, but the notes kept flowing, the fingers kept moving. He finished the first movement before addressing his friend again.<br/>
“I know you’re not the greatest fan of classical music, but that’s no reason to throw me off balance!”<br/>
“I would never do that.” Plagg gasped at his accusation.<br/>
“Well, since you’re not a fan of my music and I’m not a fan of just sitting around, what are we going to do?” The blonde gazed through the windows into the setting sun. “Mind if I go on a patrol? The evening is too good to waste inside.”<br/>
“Could I ever stop you? And I don’t mind. It has been a while, although I must say, that your crushing on Ladybug dropped significantly over the last year, which I really appreciate!”<br/>
“Thanks for reminding me. Did Tikki say something about her plans for today?”<br/>
“Not really but asking her won’t slim your chances anyway.”<br/>
Adrien stood up and headed towards the window. “You’re right. Maybe I just go and visit a friend. Plagg, claws out!“<br/>
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v</p><p>The sewing machine stopped rattling. Marinette inspected the seam on the orange fabric in front of her.<br/>
“I hope she’ll like it.”<br/>
“Wow, you really don’t like your odds, don’t you?” She sighed. Tikki chuckled. “You really don’t need to bribe Alya! She’s not going to get angry at you.”<br/>
“I know, but if she really takes charge and brings me and Adrien together, a dress is the least I can make for her.”<br/>
&gt;thud&lt; Someone familiar landed on her roof.<br/>
“What’s he doing here?”<br/>
“I don’t know. Plagg didn’t mention that to me, but I guess that’s not saying much.” Tikki shrugged and flew into hiding. Marinette locked the door to her room. The leather-clad hero leaned against the railing. The last rays of sunshine outlining him in an orange hue.<br/>
“Who let the cat outside?” She stepped onto her balcony, arms crossed and a smile on her face.<br/>
“Well, my owner left me unattended. Big mistake!” He winked and turned his back on her. Marinette joined him on the rail.<br/>
“I haven’t seen you in a while. Everything’s alright?”<br/>
“It’s been quiet lately, as I am sure you’re aware of.”<br/>
“I noticed. Any idea why?”<br/>
“Not really. Hawk Moths just vanished; it seems.” He sighed, “It’s not as good as defeating him, but at least Paris doesn’t have to worry so often anymore. Makes my life a bit boring though!”<br/>
“So, you’re paying me a visit out of boredom? What an honor!”<br/>
“That’s, that’s not what this is. At least that’s not all of it.”<br/>
“I’m just messing with you kitty cat! I’m glad you came by.”<br/>
They spent a few moments in silence. Just enjoying each others company, while the sun finally vanished behind the roofs of Paris, just leaving a few orange tinted clouds behind.<br/>
“The beauty of nature. I should drop by more often.”<br/>
“Hmm, the colors remind me of the piece I just started working on.”<br/>
“Got struck by inspiration?”<br/>
“You could say that someone forced my hand a bit.” The bluenette freed herself from the banister and walked back to the door.<br/>
“What happened? I hope no one’s pressuring you.”<br/>
“Not really. I just prepare myself for the worst.”<br/>
“With an orange… dress?”<br/>
“Yes, it’s a dress. And it’s either to protect me from the wrath of my best friend, or as a gift for a favor she’s about to do for me.”<br/>
“A favor? Sounds ominous.”<br/>
“I don’t know what exactly it’s going to be, but it’s unlikely that I avoid it.”<br/>
“Avoiding a favor from your best friend? That’s something new.” He turned around, now seriously interested in what’s going on.<br/>
“Well, I have to ask my crush out by tomorrow or she’ll handle it her way. The problem is that I’ve been trying to ask him out for years, but my clumsiness reaches comical level everytime I try. So I stumble, babble or freeze everytime I try or even before I even try.”<br/>
“So you just accepted your fate?” She nodded defeated. “I’d wish that I had a friend, that would help me in that way with Ladybug.” Marinette knew exactly how she makes him feel, but her heart yearned for Adrien. She just couldn’t help it.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Cat Noir.” She stepped forward, laying her hand on his chest.<br/>
“It’s not your fault. Nor is it hers. It just is what it is.” Her hand caressed his cheek for a second, before she turned around.<br/>
“I can’t make her love you, but I also can’t let my cat leave in a saddened state, so…” She vanished for a second and reemerged with a box of macarons.<br/>
“Sorry I don’t have any fresh catnip, but these treats should treat you well.” A not so subtle wink reinvigorated the blonde.<br/>
“Thank you for the nice evening.” He bowed down, placed a kiss on her hand and jumped into the night sky.<br/>
v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v</p><p>“Why can’t it be him?” Marinette exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. “It would make things so much easier!”<br/>
“Do you think you could stomache his puns all day?” Tikki appeared from her pillows and hovered in front of her.<br/>
“I don’t know, but having this playful banter with him, comes so naturally. You know what happens when I try to talk to Adrien! Cat already loves me, or at least he loves Ladybug.”<br/>
“Marinette, you’re overthinking this. Maybe it will work tomorrow!”<br/>
“I adore your optimism Tikki, but you know it’s not going to happen.” She fell into her desk chair. Tikki sighed:<br/>
“So all your hope lies in Alya’s hands?”</p><p>Said hands where just about to undress Nino while the machine started ratling again, sewing a new one together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, thanks for reading my first fan fiction chapter ever and the first creative writing I did since elementary school (I think).</p><p>Please leave criticism, ideas, advice, typos and praise in the comments. Or just say hi.<br/>English isn't my first language so please excuse any blatant errors. (Do let me know them though.)</p><p>The rest of this is going to be an act of transparency from my side jic you really care why I made certain decisions:<br/>(Feel free to convince me otherwise.)</p><p>Cat vs. Chat Noir:<br/>The main reason I hear for "Chat" is because it's the original French name.<br/>I'm a native German speaker and I was only made aware of this trend way after I started watching, so I am both, used to Cat Noir and also to accept the dub for what it is (because we dub everything!).<br/>But regardless of that, Ladybug is English and "noir" is an anglicism at this point like the German "kindergarden", so I have no problem seeing Cat Noir as fully English either.<br/>One thing I will say in favor of Chat is that I realized while writing, that it sounds better as a shortened name because of its closeness to the name Chad. Having a sentence end with the name Cat is a bit weird, but I am sure that this would also be the case if Chat weren't close to any other name.<br/>And I know that I use "lycée" instead of high school, so I am aware that I am a hypocrite, but schools are really different in each country, so I can excuse it more than sudden French in an otherwise completely English text.</p><p>Age:<br/>Just like the show, I don't confirm nor deny age, because I don't care, but I wanted to keep the school setting. I'm planning on making the reveal at the day of graduation, so they are in their last year for all it matters.</p><p>Safer Sex:<br/>If you read this far, let me know what you think of safer sex. I heavily hinted at it using condoms since I'm not a fan of STDs, unwanted pregnancies, treating birth control as a "women issue", etc. but it's shit to write tbh.<br/>So I am still debating with myself on how to tackle that.</p><p>Canon Compliant:<br/>I was thinking about scrapping the whole superhero side and just making their bdsm alter egos those identities... I didn't, I made them both.<br/>(Spoiler warning: Season 3) The side heros all got revealed at the end of the season, so I found it reasonable to use that narrative.<br/>I plan to integrate the reveal into the bdsm reveal around graduation, because the whole reason I wrote this, is because I'm sick of the will they won't they, just like I imagined Alya would be.<br/>I don't plan to integrate Akumas or other superhero action at this point, but who knows.</p><p>Plans where this is going:<br/>Idk! It's my first and maybe its never getting finished, but just like this I will be transparent when I abandon ship, but I'll try to end it on a conclusive end (if I already made it to the reveal that is).<br/>I don't plan to integrate Akumas or other superhero action at this point, but who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Idea Worthy Of A Punishment (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya seeks punishment for proposing the ultimatum without a real plan and for the idea in general.<br/>She also won't learn to keep her mouth shut.</p><p>M/f - Nino/Master Carapace &amp; Alya/Bratty fox Rena<br/>Focus: Impact play (fun/punishment)<br/>Mentioned: Spanking, Brattyness, Gags, (Safe) Sex, Aftercare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this? I haven’t done this in a while.” He asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice. Alya stood before him with a warm smile on her face.<br/>“I am sure. Just do what comes naturally and I promise I’ll be a good girl for once.”<br/>“That would be a first!” He whispered just loud enough so that she would hear it.<br/>“Hey!” She crossed her arms and pouched her lower lip like an offended kid.<br/>“You know I can be good!” The concern vanished behind the young mens glasses, turning into a slight grin. She just knows how to push my buttons. He thought to himself as his mindset shifted.<br/>“Do you think you’ve been a good girl today?” Not surprised that her making that face did the trick, she responded:<br/>“Weelll…”<br/>“Were you a good girl today?” He repeated with emphasis on every word.<br/>“No.” Shaking her head ever so slightly.<br/>“Then what did you do?”<br/>“I promised Marinette something that I might can’t keep.”<br/>“And why did you do that?” His interrogation was nice in tone, but with every question he stepped closer to her. Like a hawk that’s tightening its circles around its prey.<br/>“I, I got annoyed with her.” Alya stuttered as she tried to back away into the dresser that was cornering her.<br/>“So you’re saying that your big mouth got the better of you again?” The erratic looks of Alya - desperately looking for a way out of this situation – widened his grin and he closed in on her. A hand on either side of her head, landed on the dresser and he leaned in, to the point where their cheeks touched. She closed her eyes as he started whispering directly into her ear.<br/>“You know what happens when your mouth writes checks your ass can’t cash.” Alya’s eyes grew wide, knowing full well what would happen, but also because her black socks lost their traction on the wooden floor of Nino’s room, sending her unwillingly to the floor.<br/>He lifted his grip on the dresser and chuckled at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend lying in front of him and melting at his every word.<br/>“I love to see you like this!” He turned around and sat down on his bed. Still a bit dumbfounded by the sudden change of perspective, Alya pulled herslef back to her feet, before a look at her boyfriend told her it was time to undress.<br/>She felt that tonight wasn’t the right time to put on a show, so she just made sure that he had a good view and pulled her white tank top over her head, revealing a white bra underneath. Her dark grey sweatpants came off next. Nino was clearly enjoying himself as his love unraveled herself in front of him. After getting rid of her socks that had failed just a few moments prior, she hooked her thumbs into her striped boxers pulling them down with ease. All she was left with was her run of the mill bra, covering her breasts. Puberty meant well with her, much to both of their enjoyments and to the enjoyment of the buldge that was ever growing on Nino’s pants.<br/>Her bra came off and there she stood. Adorned by nothing but the colorful glow of the lights. Nothing to hide and all to be seen.<br/>Alya smiled sheepishly as Nino gave her a comforting nod and held out his hands like they both had done so many times before. She grabbed them tightly and slowly went down on her knees in front of him. After positioning herself correctly, their eyes met for a second, before he lifted her hands up and placed a soft kiss on them. He softened the grip on her hands, so she could lean down to do the same. Finally, he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, before they embraced in a short kiss. The last step was optional for their ritual but neither of them would say no to an excuse to make out.</p><p>Master Carapace broke away from her lips and looked down at his little red-ish haired fox in front of him.<br/>“Are you ready Rena?” He asked with a weird feeling in his stomache. He hadn’t said this name in a while, but tonight she wanted to be her again.<br/>“I am, master.” She responded, averting her gaze.<br/>“Since your offense came from a place of good spirit, I’m going to be nice and let you choose either the implement or duration of your punishment.”<br/>“Do I have permission to move, master?”<br/>“You do.” He said, helping her up. She went to the drawer where they kept their toys, weighing her options. Floggers, canes, paddles, but her choice landed on the riding crop they picked up during a horse and hunting fair a few months ago. Orange and green chased each other up the handle, seperated by small lines of white. Her favorite detail though, where the face of a fox that was etched into the painful end made out of white leather.<br/>She returned to her master - riding crop carefully balanced on her open hands – and offered it to him. Why am I not surprised? She absolutely loves to use this one on me. He thought to himself as he took her offer.<br/>“Ten on your cheeks and five where it hurts should be an adequate amount for your wrong doings, don’t you think, little miss Rena?”<br/>“Yes, master.” Much like her master wasn’t used to say her name, she wasn’t used to hear it either. She loved the power and the control over the game of lust, but sometimes she just needed the glee caused by pain. Having an understanding judge and executioner to grant her absolution for the tiny fuckups that would nag in the back of your mind for forever, was also a nice benefit.<br/>A stern yank pulled her naked self over his lap. The waiting touch of a hand on her ass, she relaxed and her head slumped down. Seeing and feeling the confirmation that he needed, he carressed her left cheek for a second, before turning it into more and more intense taps. Her cheek turned slightly red.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; A sharp but not too intense spank woke Rena who had been entranced by the sound of the rhythmic touches that warmed her cheek. Now fully aware again, she sank her head again, as Carapace shifted his attention to the other cheek. The air that his taps disturbed, brushed against the now sensitive skin of her left ass cheek. Expecting the same treatment, she tried to stay in the moment, but her master wouldn’t let her. He started stroking her head with his left hand, slowly but surely making her mind drift again. The new sensation vanished and sure enough, &gt;smack&lt;&gt;smack&lt; she felt a spank on each cheek, making her gasp in the process.<br/>He continued rubbing both cheeks for a few more seconds, before switching between gently clawing them with his finger and using the back of his hands to let the hair tickling her. Her breaths were deep and resonated in the room.</p><p>His hands pulled away from her reddened behind and he helped her straightening up again. The small stain on his thigh put him at ease. I must be doing something right! crossed his mind before he got of the bed.<br/>A short look, a quick nod and he knew that she was ready for the crop that has been lying idly behind him during the warmup.<br/>“I’ve been dying to use this one on you ever since you bought it.” He said as he admired the craftsmanship of the implement in his hands.<br/>“I’m sorry, master. I wasn’t feeling it since then.” Rena apologized, a hint of guilt in her voice.<br/>“That wasn’t an accusation dear.” He affirmed her, adding a kiss to quick to be reacted to as the exclamation mark. She felt the white leather between her clavicles as her instincts searched to reunite their lips. “Nonetheless, I’m going to enjoy seeing small foxes on your behind. But enough of the talk.” He commented while he ran the crop down between her breast towards her privates.<br/>“Hands on the table please and spread those gorgeous legs for me.” His empty hand gestured at his desk and Rena obliged willingly, pushing some books beside for the time that she’ll probably need some space.<br/>“I’m ready, master.” She consented to what was about to happen and got into position. The tingling in her ass returned when he slowly brushed the crop across it.<br/>“Count for me, Rena!” The feeling vanished bound to return tenfold. Making out his target, Carapace aimed at the outside of the left cheek, pulled back enough to make it sting, but mild in intensity and swung.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; As expected, the tingling was back. “One.”<br/>&gt;smack&lt; “Two.” The pain was easily digestible, but the placement didn’t bring her much pleasure.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; He ramped up the intensity. “Three.” Slowly but steadily.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; “Four!” This sting sent shivers down her spine, much to the enjoyment of Carapace. His hits were also creeping towards the inside of her thighs. She expected the fifth to finally hit the sweet spot, but his steady rhythm was broken. Slight confusion spun her head around, when…<br/>&gt;smack&lt; The next hit came down on the center of her right cheek. The surprised gasp she uttered turned into a moan halfway through. A big smile was forming on his face as she uttered “F-Five!”<br/>&gt;smack&lt; Rena’s body retracted slightly, and she quickly repositioned herself. “S-s-Six!” He found the sign that he was waiting for. The sign when he knew that the intensity was right.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; Another hit. This time below the curve. &gt;moan&lt; “Seven.” Trying to emulate the power he put into the last, he placed a hit towards the outside.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; “Ow… Eight, eight.” This time it didn’t turn into a moan. This one was intended to sting. The counterweight of what was to come. He aimed and swung.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; Twice! &gt;smack&lt; Her hand slipped and half her body collapsed onto the cleared-out table below her with a drawn-out mix of a moan and a cry. Like intended. Carapace thought, proud of his precision to hit her sweet spots. He knelt down behind her as he heard “N-nine and ten” from above and she regained her posture.</p><p>“Halfway done, honey. Speaking of which…” He coaxed and gathered the juices of his work but put great emphasis on not touching her lips. Yet. “Just as sweet.”<br/>“All for you, master!” She whispered absently.<br/>“I know. Turn around please.” He rose from his position, cherishing the red marks he left until they disappeared in favor of her stunning front. Her hair a bit messy, her breath regaining depth through her partly opened lips and her eyes distant and still processing the experience.<br/>Using the time she needed to reboot, he prepared for what was surely unavoidable, but as of that point unignorable between his legs.<br/>“I see you have plans, master.” Rena sassed as he was wrapping up his preparation.<br/>“Taunting your master during a punishment? Will you never learn?” He mused and slowly leaned in for a kiss.<br/>“Never!” She grinned, until &gt;smack&lt; his attempted kiss was revealed to be a ruse, as a sharp sting rose from her clit area and exited her mouth as a moan into his ear.<br/>“Thought so.” He grinned as hers turned into a different expression. “Now what do we say, little fox?” <br/>“One.” She blushed at the thought how easily he tricked her.<br/>“And?” He hinted, supported by pushing the crop into her left breast.<br/>“I won’t do it again, master.”<br/>“I don’t believe you one bit!” He said with a cheapish grin as the crop came down on her tit.<br/>&gt;smack&lt; “Two-o.” She replied breathily while he turned his attention to the other side, clearly aiming for the nipple.<br/>“Don’t move a muscle!” Carapace ordered, as he pulled back the white leather with his left hand.<br/>&gt;thud&lt; Rena closed her eyes, holding onto her posture while pain attacked her system. “Th-three.”<br/>“Good girl.” He affirmed her. She could feel the crop graze her other nipple and sure enough,<br/>&gt;thud&lt; the pre-ultimate strike hit its target. “Four!” She cried out as he gave her now sensitive nipple a quick nibble.<br/>“Now, I think you’ve been enjoying yourself a bit too much, so the last one is going to be hard and painful. It is supposed to be a punishment after all and since your mouth got you into this and still continues to sass around, it’s going to get shut.” He retrieved a red ball gag while informing her about what is to come.<br/>“Open up and hold your hair for me please.” She obeyed a bit slower than usually. Her eyes focused on his as he fastened the gag. She tried to swallow her worries, but she was scared of what was to come. He rarely topped, nor did she gets punished often, so this was a bit of a wild card.<br/>“Ready?” He asked to reassure himself. Rena nodded, he aimed, pulled back and Rena closed her eyes.<br/>&gt;SMACK&lt; echoed in the room, followed by a muffled scream. Her eyes sprung open as the leather connected with her right tit. Blood rushed into the area that was hit. Carapaces hand trembled and let go of the crop, before he yanked her into a hug. The corners of Rena’s eyes gathered some water as her mouth tried to form a smile.<br/>“Fifv!” She pressed past the gag and right into his ear. A relieved Carapace rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.<br/>“I love you little fox!”</p><p>He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Her blissful smile was barely visible because of the gag, but her dreamy eyes conveyed the same information. He quickly undressed, his erect cock begging to be released from his pants.<br/>Finally! Rena thought as his tongue found or wet clit. She had been dying for what was about to happen for the last half hour. He covered her lower lips with kisses before he worked his way up, briefly holding his attention on each of her nipples and on the crimson mark of a fox. In the end, his face hovered over hers as he had mounted her. She removed his and then her glasses only briefly losing eye contact in between. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then slowly found his way inside her. Muffled moans resonated in the room as he started moving. Rena closed her eyes, letting her hands explore his upper body.<br/>Carapace was already near, after working himself up for half an hour. He slowed down but tried to get deeper into her until he was fully in. She opened her eyes, slightly surprised that he stopped. His intentions became clear as he turned her head to the side and loosened the gag.<br/>“I want my fox to be able to howl.” He smiled and started moving his hips again. Their moans began to intertwine until the young man shut them down by their lips together. One minute turned and they broke, needing their shallow breaths for what was to come.<br/>Rena’s mind was going blank first. The sheets brushing against her sensitive ass, the warm pain in her chest and her love inside of her were too much. Carapace could feel her climax clenching her pussy around his penis. He didn’t try to hold it back – not that he could have – as he was pushed over the edge as well.<br/>They both held in position as they rode their climaxes to their conclusion; a smile on each of their faces.</p><p>He placed a kiss on her lips and pulled out of her to grab his glasses and a box of soothing cream from inside the nightstand.<br/>“You were amazing, honey.” Alya praised him as she blindly searched for her glasses.<br/>“Thank you. I wasn’t sure about…”<br/>“About the last hit? I know.” She overtook his question and presented her chest to his creamed hands.<br/>“But you didn’t stop me?” He started massaging her breasts.<br/>“No. I wasn’t sure either, but you set it up so nicely, I didn’t want to disrupt your flow, because of a bit of fear.” She sighed, turning her face away from him. “And I was right! The worries shouldn’t have stopped me, or you. I trusted you and it was great.” Her arm reached out to comfort his.<br/>“I’m glad you liked it. And might I say, this crop lies perfectly in one’s hand.” Alya turned around as Nino reapplied cream to sooth her crimson colored ass.</p><p>“I know. I hope Marinette and Adrien become equally as fond of it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, thanks for reading my first take on smut ever.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Please leave criticism, ideas, advice, typos and praise in the comments. Or just say hi.<br/>English isn't my first language so please excuse any blatant errors. (Do let me know them though.)</p><p>My reasoning for certain things #transparency:</p><p>Safe Sex:<br/>If you read this far, let me know what you think of safer sex. I heavily hinted at it using condoms since I'm not a fan of STDs, unwanted pregnancies, treating birth control as a "women issue", etc. but it's shit to write tbh.<br/>So I am still debating with myself on how to tackle that.</p><p>Age:<br/>Just like the show, I don't confirm nor deny age, because I don't care, but I wanted to keep the school setting. I'm planning on making the reveal at the day of graduation, so they are in their last year for all it matters.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Current Status: WIP<br/>Next Chapter: The day of the ultimatum is upon is.</p><p>Smut so far:<br/>D Nino / s Alya (CH. 02)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>